The Wolf Animagus
by WannabeWerewolf
Summary: Even though Remus Lupin was a werewolf, he not only gained friends, but the loyalty, and the companionship of his young niece, who was born a wolf animagus as well as the prospect of raising the special child.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Oh gosh darn) It is owned by J.K Rowling. Lucky lucky...  
  
I do sorta own the new characters in the story. Nia, our heroine, Remus' niece/goddaughter, and her parents Artemis and Bill.  
  
Note: We really dont know anything about our werewolfs family ;). He could have had an older sister for all we know.   
  
Currently Remus is in his seventh year.  
  
The Wolf Animagus  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus Lupin had never felt so anxious in his life. As the chattering Gryffindors passed marmalade and chucked knives across the table, he gazed up at the bewtiched celing, and the high windows, waiting for the storm of owls to arrive. He felt himself perspiring, and his insides shaking with nerves. His stomach clenched and he doubled over to ease the pain of his nervousness.  
  
"Er...Remus?"  
  
Remus threw his head up to see Sirius Black grinning above him, moving a prefects badge through his fingers. He handed it back to him and swung his leg over the bench to sit down. "You dropped that in your breakfast Moony. Still nervous eh?" Sirius' grin was replaced by concern, as he flet Remus' forehead for a temperature. "Blimey! Moony, your hot! Wanna go to Madam Pomfrey? Your paler than usual!" Remus shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the window. "Its just nerves. I usually get warm when I'm nervous" Remus croaked.  
  
"You should settle down! Its just a baby after all!"  
  
"I know..." whispered Remus, wringing his hands, then dragging them through his hair. "Where's James and Peter Sirius?"  
  
"Ah them...James is still sleeping. Peter...I dunno where he went. He was being really twitchy lately. Have you noticed?"  
  
Remus nodded, and stabbed his toast with a fork. The very sight of it made him queasy.  
  
"Anyways Moony...after the mail comes, wanna wake James, then we will go to the field again? You can be chaser instead of keeper this ti-"  
  
Sirius stopped and swung his head up, becoming very still. "Mail Moony..."  
  
Remus looked up toward the windows again. and, two seconds later, owls swooped into the Great Hall, spoiling breakfast for several students who recieved large parcels. Remus frantically searched the crowd, for a familiar owl, when a gray owl swooped down, dropped a blue envelope, and soared away again.  
  
Sirius took the dignity of opening the envelope, removing the letter, and reading it outloud, since Remus was shaking so badly, that unless he was frothing at the mouth, Sirius would think it was a seizure. Placing a hand on Remus shoulder, as a silent order to calm down, and clearing his throat Sirius read:  
  
Hello Remus!  
  
I have wonderful news! The delivery went well. I was transferred to St. Mungo's early thing morning. I now have a daughter named Nia. Nia Artemis Rhodes. 5.3 lbs, 5:17 AM. I am so happy Remus! I hope that you will accept being her godfather. I couldnt think of anyone better. Even more exciting, the healers at St. Mungo's did tests on her to see if she was born with any gifts, born a squib etc. They determined she was an Animagus! A wolf animagus! How ironic... We won't know her markings until she transforms. I didn't know you could determine if a baby is an animagus, let alone their animal. But their spells are getting so advanced these days. Come by tomorrow to see her. Nia will be thrilled to see you. I cant wait to see you too little brother  
  
Your loving sister,  
  
Artemis  
  
PS. I made this owl go express so it could reach you by breakfast. I hope you didn't go sick with nerves like you always do.  
  
Sirius put the letter down on the table with a laugh. "Congratulations Remus! A wolf animagus! Godfather, your an important guy today aren't you? Lets run upstairs, wake up James and tell him! Remus?"  
  
Sirius looked down to see Remus with his head on the table, shaking.  
  
"Remus? Remus!"  
  
Remus picked his head up and looked at Sirius, tears forming at his eyes, laughing. "Yes, yes, Lets tell James!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gomen Nasai for it being so short ;_;  
  
Please, please review. I get disheartened and dont continue the story, if people dont like it. Flames are accepted!  
  
~Yami LinkMaster~ 


	2. A visit to St Mungo's

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I know this since...I'm...well...not British!

clears throat Any events or names mentioned in this story that have been used before in other texts not including the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling is purley coincidential, unless specified. The new characters names, identities and personalities were created by YamiLinkMaster's very boring mind, when she was sitting at her desk trying to kill time.

The Wolf Animagus

Chapter 2: A visit to St. Mungo's.

"Remus! Congratulations!" James roared, shaking his friend around the shoulders. "Godfather, your first niece, and an animagus. Fantastic!" Remus gave his friend a weak smile and collapsed on his bed next to his. "Yeah...A wolf..." he mumbled. James shrugged, and swung his feet over his bed. "Is that why you seem so distracted Moony?"

Remus nodded, and slung his arm across his eyes. "Its too much of a coincidence..."

Sirius gave a sigh, and sprawled on his bed. "No its not... She isn't a werewolf. She was born with the gift to turn into a regular wolf. There is nothing wrong with that. Dont be so worried. You think it has to do with you?"

Remus nodded, and removed his arm, sitting up. "Artemis appointed me her godfather. What If I..."

"...bite her?" Sirius finished, concern flashing in his dark eyes. James picked up his head, peering closely at his friend.

Remus' head drooped and he nodded.

"Mate... you know when you transform. Just make sure you are far away!"James said.

Remus continued to look at his lap. "How will Nia react when she finds out that I am...the way I am?"

James frowned, thinking. Sirius rolled over on his belly to get a better look at Remus and James. His eyes were narrowed, not in concern, but in defiance.

"We found out" Sirius said simply.

"We didn't desert you" James added.

Remus smiled. "Yeah...But why am I thinking this is different?"

"Something different isn't strictly bad Moony. Maybe its a good thing." James said optimistically.

"Or do you think that prat Bill might influence her?" pressed Sirius.

"You got it Sirius" Remus said dully.

"Don't worry. If he starts with you, James could transform and spear him with his antlers" Sirius said, mock evil glinting in his eyes.

James and Remus laughed.

"I am going to St. Mungo's tomorrow to visit Artemis and see Nia. I am glad the full moon is two weeks away, so it doesn't interfere with Artemis for a while." Remus said, letting the last part of his sentence hang over him with a sense of forboding. A/N: Heh heh Artemis, teh MOON goddess. See? Me smart!

James scratched his head, then ran his fingers through his hair. "Eh...thats right...tomorrow... Slytherin is playing Quidditch tomorrow. You wont be here to taunt them?"

Remus shook his head.

"Aw...So its just you and me Padfoot. Where's Wormtail?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "He was off dissapearing alot lately"

James sighed. "Oh well...he wont help us distract them anyway. Can you get a picture of the baby for us please Moony?"

"Sure, Of course"

Hands twitching with anticipation, and nerves Remus approached the main desk of St. Mungos. 'I hope Artemis is feeling well. It must be pretty painful to have a baby' he thought dazedly. He snapped out of his worried thoughts when he got the witches attention at the desk.

"Hello" he said timidly. "Could you please tell me the room where Artemis Rhodes is?"

The witch looked up lazily at him. "Yeah okay. Rhodes?"

Remus nodded, and dragged a shaking hand through his hair. The witch looked down at the list below her. "Rhodes...Rhodes... third door down the left corridor. Baby?"

Remus nodded, and thanked her. Mungos witches were infamous at having attitudes. Remus wanted to deter from that.

He pushed himself from the desk and headed toward the left, walking in a slight zig-zag pattern, trying to push down the fluttering of nerves in his stomach.

"First door..." Remus mumbled, glancing at the oak door.

People milled around the halls past the first door, carrying infants, pushing people in wheelchairs, or simply standing to the side and talking quietly to one another. Remus glanced at them quickly to see if he could recognize them.

"Hi Remus!" A squeaky voice said down below.

"Huh?" Remus looked down to see a small boy tugging at his pants. "Remus! Hi!" the boy bubbled.

Remus knelt down to tousle the boys hair. "Hi Robert!" Remus said pleasently at his little cousin. "You came to see the new baby then?" Remus asked him. Robert nodded and bobbed up and down. "Uh huh! Not yet though. Artemis is waiting until you come. Mum is going to get me some fizzing whizbees while I wait! You want any?" Remus shook his head and stood. "No Thank you. Ill hurry so you can see her okay?"

"Okaay!" Robert sang and tore down the hall, being scolded by nurses as he nearly knocked them down.

In brighter spirits, Remus continued past the second door, then stopped in his tracks as a man glared at him from the middle of the hallway.

"You..." the man breathed.

Remus' eyes widened with slight fear as he gazed solidly back at the man in the hallway.

"Hello Bill" Remus said steadily to his sisters husband, thrusting his shaking hands in his pockets. "Are you doing allright? You must be excited with a new daughter" he said, trying to make his voice sound as pleasant as it could

Bill's cold dark eyes narrowed. "If it was my way, you wouldnt come 100 yards near my family Werewolf." he hissed, apparently not listening to a word Remus said.

Remus began to tremor slightly, what he did when people spoke of his condition and danger. Sweat formed on his forehead as he felt his heart begin to palipitate.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bill" Remus said evenly, although his voice threatened to break. "I assure you no harm will come to you or anyone else. I know when the full moon comes. I have no intention to harm anyone!"

Bill took a step foward. "Why should I believe you? I only allowed you to be godfather because Artemis refused to have it otherwise. Trust me. I will drill Werewolf prevention into Nia so much her head will spin before she is three years old. Then she will not want to be bothered with you. For her own safety. You understand."

"I feel its for your own comfort more than her own saftey" Remus said cooly, his even temper, threatning to collapse. 'Why am I provoking him?' He thought frantically to himself. 'I need a grasp on my temper'

Bill strode foward, fist raised. Remus, not moving, clenched his wand in his pocket and stared straight ahead. Bill threw a punch toward Remus' eye. Remus ducked quickly and spun around to face Bill's back. 

"Your daughter was just born. Act like an adult" Remus commanded icily. "And we are in a hospital. Act civilized."

Remus whirled around quickly so his temper wouldnt flare and his wand wouldnt have to come out. He strode toward the next door and knocked quietly, anger evaporating, as if her sisters aura cooled his temper down.

"Come in..." a female voice sighed.

Remus turned the knob and peered in. His sister layed in the hospital bed surrounded with Honeydukes candy, and various magazines. When she saw him, her tired face cracked a humongous grin. She sat up, scattering Droobles gum and Jelly Slugs. Anxiously, Artemis patted the space next to her on the bed, inviting Remus to sit, rather than on the chair.

"Remus! Hi Remy!" she bubbled. Remus smiled and took the spot, and hugged his sister. Artemis held his hand, as she tugged him to look at a moving photograph on her night stand. A wrapped baby was sleeping in a basinet. In little captions on the bottom it read:

'Hi Uncle Remus! My name is Nia and I need a hug. Could you give me one? I love you:) ' Remus gave a weary smile at the picture. As Sirius said, Artemis was corny, but a heart melter.

"I see your doing great..." Remus murmured, picking up the picture of the child. He blinked as he felt his eyes grow wet.

"Oh, yes!" Artemis grinned, and pushed light brown hair from her eyes. "I couldn't wait to see you! Bill and I couldn't wait!" Artemis continued to hold his hand, as she produced a bag of chocolates. She didn't notice him wince as she mentioned her husbands name. "Want one?" she asked, jiggling the bag. Remus shook his head."No thanks Diana" he grinned at the joke, as Artemis rolled her eyes, and gave him a playful punch. "Yeah yeah Remus very funny." She said. "Come on, lets go look at your goddaughter" Artemis said, releasing his hand, and throwing off her blankets.

"Hey, hey, wait!" Remus said, startled. "You just had a child, shouldn't you be in bed!" Artemis sighed and stood, as Remus jumped up to catch her if she should fall. "Remus" Artemis said, rolling her eyes. "You think it is easier to walk with a child in your womb or without one?"

"Oh, well I don-" Remus stammered.

"Exactly" Artemis grinned and grabbed his wrist, as she wrapped a robe around her and jumped into slippers. With a determined tug, Artemis dragged Remus from the room, and quickly down a corridor.

As she turned the corner ashe slowed down and reluctantly let go of Remus' wrist. "Remus, I want to ask you something" Artemis whispered. Startled, Remus looked down at his sister. The tone of her voice was a severe opposite from before. "Yes?" he asked.

Artemis turned to lean on a wall before going any further. She crossed thin arms across her chest and looked up at her younger brother. "I know I am being somewhat foward, but before you see her, I need to make sure of a couple of things my little brother." The tone of her voice was serious. Her eyes were filled with concern.

"I know what your feeling Remus. About her being a wolf animagus. You blamed yourself for her being born with that particular gift didn't you?" she whispered. Remus' eyes widened, and he opened and closed his mouth, unable to give a straight answer. "I- well I" he stammered. Defeated, Remus looked down at the tiled floor. "Yes" he finally said.

Artemis gave a sympathized sigh and took hold of his hand again. Remus slowly looked up again at his sister. "When you see your goddaughter, I hope you won't think about other circumstances." Artemis whispered. "I assure you, she will be raised to love and admire her uncle, no matter what the circumstances. I may not be an empath, but I can see in your eyes that you were hurting about what will happen when she grows up" 

Remus brought a hand to his tearing eyes, and then buried his face in his hands. "I cant help it..." he shook as he felt tears fall from his eyes.

"Oh...Remus..." Artemis sighed and hugged her younger brother until he lifted his head from his hands.

Remus gave a sigh after wiping his red eyes, and dragged a hand through his hair. The guilty knot at the pit of his stomach loosened slightly. "Your right..." he mumbled.

Artemis gave Remus an encouraging smile. Her eyes were still filled with concern at the state of the seventeen year old in front of her.

"So...the nursery is right this way..." Artemis grasped his hand again although he was an energetic child in a library. 'I am sorry I made you cry Remus...' she thought. She stole a look at him when he wasn't noticing. A faint smile was on his face again. She breathed a sigh of relief as they paused in front of a door. She turned the knob and pushed the door open to reveal only a handful of babies in little cribs lined against the wall. Nurses scurried from crib to crib, wands poking from pockets, or even stuck in hair.

"They keep her here to watch her. Any children born with gifts." Artemis whispered as she guided Remus to a corner of the nursery to a crib isolated in a corner. Confused Remus looked around. The other cribs were placed next to each other. This one was stuck in a corner. Artemis peered into the crib to the child inside. "Niiiiiaaaa" she cooed. "Niiaannaa Rhooodees wake uuuuup" she sang. Remus peered at the card attached to the small crib. It read:

"Niana Rhodes

Wolf Animagus

Parents: Artemis and Bill Rhodes"

"Artemis..." he asked. "Why is she in this corner?"

Artemis lifted the child and bounced the girl a little bit. The baby gave an irritated cry for being woken up. "Ah, I think they isolate the animagus' for a time. If they transfrom against their will, the nurses can keep them under control...or something like that" She stretched her arms to offer the baby to Remus. "Here you go. Make sure you hold her head" She looked down. "Here Nia, say Hi to Remus!"

Remus accepted the child, and with some difficulty, managed to hold the baby properly. He looked down at the baby. "Hi Nia" he whispered simply. The child, arms stiff to her sides looked up at him. He looked at her face. If a baby could show confusion, this baby could. "Look at her eyes" Artemis said.

Remus directed his gaze to the baby's eyes. His own widened. The babie's eyes weren't blue like Artemis' or Bill's. They were hazel like his own. Artemis chuckled at her brothers expression. "Yes. Her eyes were blue, but they changed to hazel. Wild huh? They are the same exact shade as yours. Remus nodded with amazement, and stroked the childs cheek. "It is amazing" he whispered. 

At that moment, the door banged open and a fuming Bill stormed in. Artemis gave a gasp of disgustment at her husbands behavior. Remus gulped and drove the panic from his mind. 'Remember Remus, your holding a child'

"Bill" she whispered angrily, due to the sleeping babies all around her. "What is your problem! There are babies everywhere! This is a nursery! Behave properly!"

Then nurses turned from their charges and gave Bill a disgusted look. "Sir" One of them said. "If you cannot control yourself, then leave"

"So your saying I cant see my wife or my kid?" he snarled dangerously. Without waiting for an answer, he strode toward Artemis, and Remus, clutching the baby, as if Bill was the Grim Reaper.

"You" he whispered, ignoring Artemis' scolding, and tugging at his sleeve. "How dare you hold my daughter" With that, he wrenched Nia from Remus' arms. Automatically, Nia began to cry as soon as her father touched her. "You see!" Bill said angrily. "You scared MY daughter"

Artemis glanced a look at Remus. The calm look in his hazel eyes were gone. He stood there, his arms still positioned to hold a baby, his face mortified. Her face hardened, and she plucked her daughter from her husband. "My brother is allowed to hold my daughter. How dare you speak to him like that!" she said, her face humiliated. The nurses were now completely turned around from the cribs, giving the group in the corner their full attention. "You made her cry! She was perfectly happy when Remus was holding her!"

With that, Bill gave Remus a rude gesture and strode from the room. Artemis quickly deposited Nia back in her crib. The baby was still crying. "Oh...Remus...I am so sorry" she whispered, turning to her brother. Remus had lowered his arms, over the shock. His face was red from embarassment and his eyes were hurt. "Its all right" he whispered. "Nia was more shocked then the rest of us" Remus looked over the crib, and stroked the baby's cheek again. Nia grew silent.

"He was...stressed...lately" Artemis said, her face in her hands. Remus turned to look at his sister. "Why? You should be more stressed then him"

"I know..." Artemis sighed. "He was complaining about everything. Especially the times we live in now. How we are in danger." Artemis sighed and looked at her brother again. "If anything happens, who will look after her?"

Remus looked at Nia, who fell asleep again. "I would"

You are perfectly welcome to complain

Yami Linkmaster


	3. Two wars

Remus collapsed on his dormitory bed, closing his aching eyes. The visit to the hospital was bittersweet. He was thrilled to see his sister and his new niece, but the confrontation with Bill left a terribly sour taste in his mouth. Remus sighed, lurched up, and pulled the curtains shut around him.

Not too far until the next moon, Remus was already feeling the fatigue. The shock of his niece having the capabilities of a wolf animagus troubled him greatly. Yes, it was a rare gift to be born an animagus, but the _coincidence _was startling.

That crib isolated in the corner. Remus squeezed his eyes in memory of such a sad scene it made. Even the little child seemed to be aware she was not like all the other children in the nursery. The scene her father made in the room was no help either. A strong feeling of protection welled within Remus at the thought of the child crying at the sight of her father. It doesn't matter what his feelings are, they won't get inbetween my goddaughter and me, he thought with relieved satisfaction.

Remus was just about to doze off, more comfortable with his feelings on the matter when he heard his curtains being wrenched apart and a stream of light falling across his face.

"What the...I am falling asleep!" he exclaimed sleepily, opening an eye indignantly. James, Sirius, Peter and Lily stood at the end of his bed. Sirius let go of the bed curtains, pulling his friend up by the arm.

Remus sat up, pushing his light brown hair out of his eyes. "Hello" he said simply, looking up at his friends.

They all sat on his bed, James holding a rolled up copy of _The Daily Prophet_ underneath his arm. "Hey Moony" James said, laying the newspaper across his lap. Lily hugged him a greeting, and Peter shifted nervously at the foot of the bed, swinging his legs over Remus' trunk.

Sirius sat next to Remus, thumping him on the back. "Things go well?" he asked.

Remus shrugged. "Yes and no" he replied. "Artemis and Nia were doing great, Bill gave me some trouble"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" he said darkly.

Remus shook his hand. "It wasn't a problem. Same stuff. But Nia was born an Animagus...a wold animagus actually, and they isolated her crib"

Lily clucked her tongue with a mixture of pity and indignance. James and Sirius raised their eyebrows. Peter looked at Remus with interest under his thinning hair.

Remus shrugged, wanting to get the uncomfortable details out of the way. "Yes, but she is fine. She resembles me too"

Sirius chuckled. "Bet that bleater didn't like it"

Remus shrugged again. "He doesn't like anything" he responded casually. "But Artemis told him off, and Nia seems to like me"

James smiled, and adjusted his glasses. "Well, congratulations. But um-" James' face seemed to darken. "I am sorry to cut off your good day so short, but did you see the _Prophet_ today?"

Remus shook his head. "Too nervous to get to St. Mungo's" he said, looking down at the paper on James' lap.

"Ah..." James replied. "Well, take a look at this" He held up the paper so that the headline was visible. It read: "Whispers of a war against Wizards" the caption underneath stated "Dark Lord rising"

Remus raised his eyebrows, extending his hand for the paper. James handed it over, brow furrowed. "Funny..." Remus murmered, opening the paper to the proper page. "I don't remember any discussions about any headline"

_It seemed to be a myth that was spread across the Wizarding world. A Dark Lord working underground to gain followers. A mission to stamp out Muggles and Wizards alike. A leak was sprung late yesterday evening in The Ministry of Magic, of a secret society being gathered. "This may lead us to the string of mysterious deaths we have experienced within the past year" Dorcas Meadowes, of the Magical Defense squad stated yesterday. "This is the biggest news we have received, now we don't know who may be involved with these crimes, and who we can discuss this news with. Friend or foe...the Wizarding World will be damaged"_

_Regardless of such danger rising underneath the Ministry's nose, officials assure concerned citizens that measures are being taken to protect the Magical community from such danger. "We already have the names of these dangerous individuals and actions will be taken to make sure they are brought to justice" States Gideon Prewett-_

Remus scanned the rest of the article, frowning slightly. "I've heard of this..." he said slowly. "Who would even care to cause such...fright inside the Wizarding world"

Lily shook her head. "I don't like it" she replied shortly. "Professor Dumbledore mentioned to me of such a...war, and it makes me shiver when I think about it"

"We'll be graduating soon...maybe then we'll be able to do something" James said. Sirius smiled. "Prongs, always the hero. I'll be right there alongside you, my family held the same opinions as this...'Dark Lord' and it makes my blood boil"

Peter rubbed his watery eyes nervously, nodding. "Y-yes" He squeaked. "It seems...dreadful"

Sirius chuckled. "We'll be there to protect you Peter" Peter gave Sirius half a smile, ringing his hands.

Remus shook his head. "In Muggle Studies they always spoke of these wars muggles waged...and this seems to be hypocritical to the lessons they taught us"

James laid an arm across Lily's shoulders. "What a time for someone to be born in" he remarked sadly. Remus nodded. "No wonder no one wants to talk about it...they don't know who is in this secret society...who may be next"

Sirius nodded an agreement. "At least we can talk about what horrid rubbish it is to each other. If we don't have us, what else do we have?"

This statement led to a mutual nod of agreement around the group.

Lily ran a hand through her long red hair. "I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore tommorow...he probably gets inside information before it happens!"

The teenagers chuckled lightly. Sirius stood and stretched. "Well" he said. "I am going down to the Great Hall, 'cause I am hungry"

The group stood, making their way toward the dormitory exit. Remus smiled, looking from person to person. Such warmth and mutual understanding made him forget all the things Bill had said. How lucky am I, he thought smiling.

Artemis wearily patted Nia on the back. After inspection and orders of control for Nia's abilities, the baby was finally permitted to be home. Nia was oddly quiet for a small baby, and always seemed to be observing instead of sleeping.

Bill thumped through the hallway. He leaned on the bedroom door where Artemis was caring for Nia. Lounging casually on the doorway, he said "It's dinnertime. Aren't you going to cook?"

Artemis sighed. "I am caring for Niana. There are cookbooks on the shelf, and I went shopping this morning"

Bill's eyes flashed dangerously. "So that is a no?" he asked.

Artemis nodded, cooing into Nia's ears.

"You lazy little bitch" he remarked. "I work and-"

Artemis held Nia closely, who began to hiccup nervously. "I work _too_, I am on maternity leave, I just had a _child." _she whispered, trying to keep a calm friendly voice around the baby.

Bill snorted. "Yeah, like you are the only one who has a baby" he said, venom on his tongue.

Artemis sighed again, a knot in her stomach tightening painfully. Not another fight around the baby.

She rubbed her tired eyes, dark circles underneath them. "I'll finish taking care of our daughter, and I will cook you something" she said.

Bill approached the child and mother, "That's better" he said icily. "You are selfish, not cooking and holding the baby like she only has one frigging parent"

Bill snatched the girl out of her mothers arms. Nia looked at her father with wide hazel eyes, and began to bawl angrily. He bounced her. When she continued to bawl, he held the tiny child up to his eyes. "What the hell are you crying for!" he bellowed in her face.

Artemis gasped, reached up and attempted to pry her child out of her husband's grip. He lifted a foot, and landed a kick to her midsection. Artemis crumped down to the foot of the bed with a moan. Nia began to scream, wriggling in her blanket.


	4. Secrets

"Seven years, this group has been assembling"

Dumbledore sighed, and rubbed his long crooked nose as he settled behind his desk. Lily and James sat in front of him, eyes alert. The copy of The Daily Prophet was still held in James' hand. On Lily's request he went up, to ask the Professor questions regarding the headline.

Lily frowned, and sat forward in her chair. "Professor...we knew something was not right regarding the murders and such, but the students are not being told. I have a feeling the adults knew for a while. Why write it in The Prophet now when it should have been common knowledge?"

James sighed, and adjusted his glasses. "My parents mentioned it more than a few times, but maybe they feel children should not know"

Lily's green eyes snapped. "Rubbish!" she exclaimed. "We have to go out into the Magical community eventually. We should be informed, and not from tiny hints in a newspaper" James held her hand underneath the chair arms, squeezing her fingers reassuringly.

Dumbledore smiled faintly with her words. "That will make you a fine witch" he remarked softly.

Lily shrugged modestly. "I just want to be informed. My family are Muggles. I don't want any wizard with crazy ideas to attack them, or anyone else! It's not fair!"

Dumbledore leaned his chin on his long fingers, regarding the pair in front of him. "You both will do what is right for all witches and wizards" he said. "I can see it already"

Niana had been put to bed. Her crying had stopped when Bill had left the room. Artemis walked quietly out, and to the kitchen, extinguishing the lights with her wand as she went. Stepping into the kitchen, she saw Bill, hunched over the table. The man held his right arm, eyes looking forward fiercly. He did not notice her.

The young woman flicked her wand, sending a bowl flying to the counter, where fruit was peeling itself rapidly.

Leaving the bowl and fruit working, she sat opposite her husband. "Hello" she said. "You look ill"

He looked up quickly. He rubbed his right arm quickly, as if warming himself. She blinked with confusion and stood. Leaning forward, she tugged at his sleeve.

"Are you hurt, dear?" she asked. "I could heal you, if you-"

"Don't touch me!" he snarled suddenly. He looked out the window above the sink. The man slowly turned back to his wife with a dark grin. "Full moon" he remarked nastily.

Artemis looked out the window for a moment, and smiled sweetly in return. "Yes. It is." she replied simply.

"That freak of yours is probably running through the fields, killing everyone in his path" he hissed. "Half-breeds"

Artemis clenched her teeth angrily. "He did not choose" she replied, with a slightly icy overtone. "We are both half-bloods. I have the same credentials as you. You never had a problem with this before we were married"

With that, she stood, and grabbed the fruit on the counter. "I'm going for a walk" she said stiffly. "Feed Niana if she wakes up while I am gone"

Without waiting for an answer from her husband, she strode out of the room, blinking away tears as she went.

Graduation was approaching. Flurry of exam studying and job choosing left most seven years torn between excitement and stress. The circle of friends were no different. Remus dozed wearily, recovering from the full moon. The head boy and girl came to the boys dormitory frequently, to tell everyone else any news after frequent visits from Dumbledore.

They all sat in their usual positions on Remus' bed. This evening, Remus was quietly reading a lengthy letter sent by his sister. Enclosed was a photograph saying "Nia- 7 months" The girl blinked, her face frightened. With discomfort, Remus noticed that his sister was in the picture, and Bill took the picture. No wonder the child looked so frightened.

The letter was the same...stating that the baby was healthy, and she couldn't wait for her little brother to visit on a weekend. Remus smiled. He only visited four times since the baby was born. Conflicts with exams and moon patterns always stopped Remus from seeing the child more.

"I think I'll ask Dumbledore to let me see my sister and Nia this weekend" Remus murmured, putting the letter aside. He fasted the photograph to the bedpost, along with two more photos that already hung there. "I haven't seen them in a while"

James stretched wearily, touching the top of the bed canopy with the tips of his fingers. "Go for it, mate" he said. "You'll enjoy it"

"What did Dumbledore tell you?" Peter asked suddenly, curiosity shining from his small, watery eyes.

"The present state and precautions the Ministry is doing now" Lily said. "We are adults, I am glad he trusts us"

"You are close to him" squeaked Peter. "Is it because you are head boy and girl?"

James shrugged. "Probably because we don't want to see the Magical community in ruins! I am surprised more isn't done right now"

Peter ran his stubby fingers through his hair "I-I quite agree" he mumbled.

James lowered his voice dramatically. "Wait until we graduate" he whispered. "Then we can really help out"

Sirius grinned handsomely. "Gryffindor to the bone. Luckily we will be out in the real world in time" He looked over his shoulder to the high window across the dormitory. A familiar grove of trees stood there. The confrontation with Snape hanging upside down shone brightly in his mind.

"Snivellus is part of it. That blasted group of dark wizards. What say we jump him after classes are over?"

Lily frowned dissaprovingly. James turned to the side, out of Lily's vision and grinned to Sirius.

"I saw that" she murmured. "If you can get an official job at the Ministry and snag him, that is all right"

James smiled with relief, and hugged her enthusiastically, pressing a kiss to her lips. Sirius rolled his eyes, while Remus hid a grin. "I think I'll go to Professor Dumbledore now" he said, sliding off the bed. His friends waved him off cheerily.

"Hello...? Artemis?" Remus asked, pushing open the door to his sister's house. Artemis quickly ran down the hall to meet him, hair askew, dress hanging off her shoulder.

She embraced him warmly. "I haven't seen you for a couple of months now" she said, smiling. Her tired eyes shone with glee. She grabbed his hand. "Come, Remy, Nia will be happy to see you"

The baby's room was very plain. A worn bassanet stood in the corner. Enchanted miniature broom sticks flew over it for the baby's entertainment. A small caged lid stood eerily in the corner.

He frowned at it. "Artemis, what's that?" he asked, pointing.

Artemis frowned as well. "Nia transformed half way one day when Bill picked her up. She bit him on the arm, so he got that lid to put over her crib if she changes fully.

Remus narrowed his eyes angrily. "Lock her in a cage?" Artemis shook her head. "He tried doing that everytime the baby cried. I removed it when he went to bed and just told him I had to feed her"

"That's awful" he muttered.

Artemis shook her head, the woman knew enough.

Remus picked the child up. She did grow a lot bigger. Her sandy hair fell over large hazel eyes. Her teeth had come in rather quickly. She grinned mischeviously at Remus, reaching up to tug his bangs.

Artemis walked toward the kitchen, Remus following her. "Bill thinks she is slow" she murmured sadly. "He always comes back late at night saying about how advanced his friend's children are compared to Nia. It is all rubbish, in my opinion"

Nia giggled as a reply, clutching Remus' hands.

At that moment, the door banged open. Artemis closed her eyes, laying a hand to her forehead. Remus turned, holding Nia close to him. The girl grew silent, peering over her uncle's arms with wide eyes.

Bill stumbled into the room. His eyes snapped from his wife, to Remus holding the baby.

"I don't remember you saying you could be in my house" he whispered venemously. "I don't want my daughter mangled" He strode over, and tried to pull the girl from Remus' arms. She yelled indignantly, screaming "No!"

Remus turned, holding the child's head close to his chest. It didn't matter if he made a response. With someone like Bill, nothing mattered.

The girl suddenly wriggled. Her large eyes were glossy, weary. Even the child was tired. Remus put her down. The girl half crawled over to her father. He knelt down with a nasty grin to pick up the girl. The girl reaching up, and swiped across her father's cheek. Her nails grew to sharp points, her head slowly elongating.

The girl transformed when she was upset.

The man yelled in fury, reaching back to strike the child. Remus dodged forward to scoop the child up. The ears that grew shrank back to her head, eyes regaining normal shape. She clung to her uncle's neck.

Bill looked up, wheezing with rage. Artemis went to him, trying to steer him out of the room.

"Her crib. And put the lid on top" he wheezed.

Artemis shook her head. "She is only a child, I am not going to cage our daughter!" she stammered angrily.

He pointed a shaky finger at her, the thin scratches on his face added to his fury. "Do it now, or I won't give you 10 galleons this week"

Artemis opened her mouth with shock. "Then you can cook for yourself" she responded silkily. "I don't need your money"

He laughed. "A freelance writer who can barely get her work bought to a paper" He dusted his hands. "Then you starve"

Remus held the child tightly, she began to shake with cries. He held his sister's shoulder. "Let's go out for a while Artemis" he said.

Bill strode infront of the door. "You aren't going anywhere" he hissed.

Remus narrowed his eyes, as he murmured into his niece's ear calmly. "I don't want to get the ministry involved and conduct a search on you" he said calmly. "You are putting my sister and niece in danger, and I don't like it"

Bill's hand traveled up to his right arm on instinct. He strode aside. Remus passed. Artemis caught her husband's eye and held it. "That thought crossed my mind numorous times" she whispered. Head high, she walked out.


	5. The Dark Mark

Remus and Artemis walked quickly down the lane of the house, Remus still holding the child securely to his chest. Nia peered around the tree-lined lade with half lidded eyes, relaxing in the comfort of the twilight. The crescent moon had risen, reflecting an eerie red light onto the fields.

"Artemis," Remus said quietly, glancing at his sister, "Something has to be done about him."

The woman sighed and looked up at the emerging stars. "I know," she finally said. "I am just worried of how he will react when I do. I can always put a barrier on the house, but when we leave I am sure he'll look for us."

"I can ask Professor Dumbledore for advice" Remus suggested.

"Professor Dumbledore has more important things to think about, what with the Dark war and all. Domestic problems are not his concern" Artemis replied firmly. "Nia and I will be okay"

Remus sighed and looked down at his niece again. She looked back, blinking questioningly. The girl pulled on his earlobe and smiled. "You reckon Bill has calmed down? I can watch Nia and make sure nothing happens," he said.

"Oh, I think so" Artemis said, turning back to look at the dark house. "He usually runs out of the house and comes back when he calms down"

They turned around back toward the cottage. Remus felt Nia begin to squirm. She whimpered softly into his sweater. "It's okay, Nia" he whispered to the child. "Nothing is going to happen." Apparently Nia did not believe him. She began to fight harder. A sob emerged from her throat and she gestured wildly toward the side of the lane they just came from.

Artemis frowned and placed her hand on the child's head. "Either she is sick or she wants to stay outside" she remarked. "Come in with me, Remus. I'll look at her and we can head to the park afterward"

Remus nodded and cooed to the child. Her sobbing ceased but she stared back at the house with wild wide eyes.

"Come on," Artemis said, pushing the door open for her brother. "Put her in her crib, please. I'll get my medical books"

Remus obeyed. He walked through the kitchen, now positively clinging to the child as she began to sob again. Remus fought down a wave of fright. Nia was crying as if something horrendous had happened! Clutching the child and walking swiftly down the dark corridor past his sister and Bill's bedroom, he came to his niece's at the end. Pushing the door open with his foot, he placed the screaming child inside and anxiously spun the miniature broomsticks to make them fly over her crib.

"Look, Nia! Look at the broomsticks! You can fly on one of them one day. I'll teach you, okay? Just please stop crying. Mummy will be here in a second, okay?" he pleaded with the girl.

Nia shook her head. Her sandy hair was pasted to her face from her free flowing tears. She laid a hand on her uncle's face and continued to cry. Remus bit his lip and looked around the room in an attempt to find anything to entertain the child. His eyes fell on the caged lid that stood ominously against the corner.

With a reassuring squeeze of her hand, Remus whispered "Hold on" and picked up the lid. "_Diffindo_!" he shouted, and the lid was severed neatly in half.

Nia gave a slight smile, but another tremor of her body gave away not just another sob but a blast so large the cottage seemed to jump from its foundation.

Remus dropped the severed lid and ran in front of the crib. He pushed the child gently down. "Please, don't move Nia" he whispered urgently, blood draining from his face. He ran toward the door.

"Artemis!" Remus shouted, as he held his wand aloft and opened the nursery door. "Artemis, are you okay, what happ-"

Remus stumbled back. His voice died in his throat as he saw straight down the hall into the kitchen bright red splatters upon the walls. Bill emerged into his vision, dragging an object down the hallway. He saw Remus frozen in front of the nursery and grinned.

"Half-breed, you're next" he whispered and with another bang, the mass flew to land at Remus' feet.

It was Artemis. Her body was bound and gagged and only the slight flicker of her eyelids told Remus she was still alive. Two long ribbons of blood flew behind her, and Remus, with a sickening lurch of his stomach, soon saw why. Her feet had been severed from her legs.

A snarl emerged from his throat as he looked back up to the chuckling man in front of him. Bill was not clutching his arm as he usually did. His robes, torn and blood splattered revealed a gruesome tattoo- a snake protruding from a skull's mouth.

Remus pointed his wand savagely at the Death Eater. "_Stu"-_ he began. Bill chortled and his wand tip blasted off before Remus had the time to finish. Remus was shot into the air, screaming with rage and grief. Bonds wrapped around his frame as he was shot through the nursery door and to the front of the crib.

Bill carelessly dragged Artemis' weak body behind him, still trailing ribbons of blood. He kicked Remus over so Remus could see his sister's frame.

Nia pulled herself up from the crib's bars and peered over the top, her cry weakened with fear and exhaustion. Scratches appeared on the side of the wooden crib as her nails began to sharpen.

"Watch now, filthy half-breed" Bill said brightly. "She'll be dead in about a minute, but I'll speed things up for her. She's my wife. I love her, after all."

Grinning at Remus' own gagged body and teary eyes he flourished his wand at the motionless shape and laughed "_Crucio_"

Artemis' body began to convulse. Her spine seemed ready to snap as she recoiled from the ground, excruciating screams muffled from her gagged mouth. As suddenly as that occurred, it stopped. Artemis fell to the floor, limp and dead.

A howl of vicious anger emerged. Remus, shaking with grief, looked up to see a wolf cub spring from the crib and launch itself at Bill's chortling face. He shrieked and jabbed his wand at his transformed daughter, but the wolf was too quick and kicked the wand out of his hands and scratched hard at his pulsing eye sockets.

With a scream of pain and anger, blood streaming from his eyes, Bill threw the cub to the ground. He slumped to the ground, angrily kicking his wife's corpse out of the way as he fumbled to find his daughter.

Nia scrambled to Remus and began to tear haphazardly at his bonds, howling with fear. Bill crawled forward toward the noise and lifted a hand to throw the cub aside. However, as he threw the cub aside, her back paws connected to his neck. The cub swung around, wrapping her body around his neck and severing the arteries.

His blood sprayed, showering both Remus and Nia. Long clear trails quickly emerged on Remus' face as he screamed silently, weeping for his sister.


End file.
